fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
The Outrage! King Hinoken III Attacked!
---- The day was busy at Ascending Wyvern, all the rookies were busying discussing what has just happened in the Capital, the Kingdom was in ruins, there was a battle the night before. The King was attacked, and, is in critical condition. Ishikawa was pacing back and forth, muttering words to himself, in an attempt to dicypher what has happened. He looked to the door, noticing Satura was standing there, watching him. He stopped pacing, looking at her, with gentle eyes, filled with rage. "Yes?" he asked her, seeing if she brought any news. Satura let out a sigh and shook her head. "The situation grows ever more dire, Master. The King was nearly struck down by a filthy gang of lowlives. I was able to defeat them in time, but the king was none the less injured from their attack. He is said to make a recovery if nothing else interferes." "Damn it... Was there anything... Off about these characters? Demonic features perhaps? A Guild mark anywhere on their body? Any strange magics?" He bombarded Satura with questions, attempting to get to the bottom of this. Satura reached into one of her pockets and pulled out a purple card with a intricate design on it. She flicked it to the floor where it spawned a pile of swords and armors. "No magic, but they carried these. The armors are made of a special alloy that is magic resistant and the weapons are very finely crafted and lacrima enhanced. These things are too good for their kind." Satura turned her attention back to her master, giving him a serious stare. "I think they were hired by someone else for this job. Probably trying to stay away from this debacle as much as possible, put the blame on someone else." Ishikawa studied the armour, and weapons, examining them closely, before finally, crushing a piece of a chest plate. "These look... Demonicly made..." Ishikawa admitted finally, looking up to Satura. "Were these men hard to defeat? With the armour and weapons? Or were they realitively easy?" He asked her, his eyes were honest, and scared. "The entire challenge came from these items. They were pathetic. No combat training, no experience. They were pretty simple to take care of. The only difficulty was to keep them all off of the king." Ishikawa got up, standing tall and strong. "Thank you, you did this country a great service. You saved our King, I am sure he'll reward you." Ishikawa nods, then looks at the time. "I think I may get my old friend's opinion. I shall return soon." He walked past Satura, patting her shoulder. Then began towards the exit, as soon as he walked out, another figure walked past him, Gundahar walked past Ishikawa, and for them, seemed like an eternity, they looked into one another's eyes, until the moment passed, they continued walking. Gundahar looked around. "Uhm... Who's in charge here?" he asked, in wonderment. "You just walked past him." Said Satura. "However, if you have something important to say, you could always tell me and then I can tell him." "I was just wondering if I could join the guild... Seeing that there's lots of members, is anyone allowed to join?" Gundahar asked the woman. "I'm Gundahar, by the way." he added, just in case she was going to ask his name. Satura forced a smile for Gundahar. "It may seem a bit full, but I am certain that Master will find an open spot for you, Miss Gundahar." "Miss Gundahar..?" Gundahar put a finger up to his lip, in wonderment. "That's funny, I don't remember being a girl." he stuck out his tongue, then put a hand on his hip. "So, I want to join up. Is there like... A test? Quiz perhaps? Anything I should worry about?" Gundahar tilted his head, speaking in his cutesy tone. Satura gave Gundahar a deadpanned look. "Could have fooled me. Either way, no, there is no quizz or anything of the like to join Wyvern, all you need is to have power, and will. If you got those covered, I'm certain that he shall let you in. And if he doesn't, for whatever reason, seek me up and I'll convince him for you." "That's nice of you. Thanks!" Gundahar looked around, it was semi-lively in there. "Are you the Guild Ace? Or next in line for Guild Master?" Gundahar questioned. "What's there to do around here..?" Gundahar looked around. Satura looked displeased. "One question at a time, if you would. I am indeed the Ace, but I would strongly suspect that I am not exactly the first that comes to the masters mind when he thinks of a successor. He would probably search for someone with a bit more patience than I have. As for activities, there is a variety of things you can do around here and you can always walk around and discover the island. There are a few fun things you can find here." Gundahar smiled to Satura, his smile seemed sheepish. "Like... The Seven Swords of Chaos?" he asked, his tone muted, so only she would hear. His smile spread into a grin, as the cutesy tone was gone, turning into a more sinister one. "Are the legends true? Are there really Seven Swords of Chaos, that would awaken the Ice Dragon? Or... Open a portal to pour demons into Earthland?" Gundahar leaned in closer, getting a good look at her. "Personal space, please." Said Satura as she poked his forehead with her index finger, pushing him away from her. "That is not my place to reveal to you. If the master thinks you are worthy of that information, or that you can be trusted with it, he'll tell you. Despite that, if all you're searching for here is artifacts, I suggest you move on, 'cause you clearly don't have any good reason for being here." Gundahar frowned, then rubs his forehead. "Jeez. I was just wondering, that's all. What did you say your Master's name was again?" Gundahar asked her, with a cutesy yawn. "I'm tired too, got any places to sleep?" Gundahar remarked, in a tired tone. Satura used her thumb to point towards the other side of the guild hall. There was a couch over there. "That should suffice, shouldn't it?" Gundahar plopped himself onto the couch, yawning. "Tell me when to wake up. Okay?" Chapter 2. Ishikawa walked back into the Guild Hall, yawning. "Satura, report." he asked. Satura spun on her heel, turning her attention towards the voice of her master. "Our status is mostly unchanged. However, a young girl... boy... thing, just recently arrived and would ask your permission to join your guild." Satura approached Ishikawa and brought her voice down to a whisper. "I don't know how secret or well known they are supposed to be, but the thing is aware of the swords." He lowered his voice to a whisper. "Just the swords, not what they could do, right?" he asked her, in a alerted tone. Taking notice of the Ishikawa's alerted state, Satura started to feel an inkling of worry. "Most of it sounded like nonesense but he/she spoke about dragons and summoning demons. Does it make any sense to you?" "Demons...? Dragons..?" Ishikawa started to stroke his moustache. "Damn... Satura, keep an eye on this thing, and make sure it doesn't do anything.... Suspicious. Alright?" he peered at the sleeping Gundahar, snoring cutely to himself. "He unsettles me, like... A Raven in the flock of doves." he nodded to himself, looking at Satura. "We shall go to see the King in the morning." he smiled at her. Satura returned his smile with one of her own. "As you say master. I'll be ready to move by then. As for "thingy", I'll be sure that it does not shove it's face into our business." "I thank you, Satura." Ishikawa stated to her, then patted her head. "You are a Queen, aren't you? I think King Hinoken may fall for you, if you aren't careful. OHOHOHO!" he bellowed, for his own joke. "Now, let's get some sleep, shall we?" he asked. Satura made a playful purr in responce to the head pat. "Heh, sorry master, but I can't tie myself down just yet, may he be royalty or not. While sleep sounds absolutely wonderful right now, I think I'll stay up for tonight. Someone needs to keep watch over "Thingy" over there." "I see, well, have a good night then. Night'o." he went into his room, and flopped onto his bed, as soon as he hit the bed, he was out like a light. But, Gundahar slowly got up, as soon as he went to sleep. "Thingy." Gundahar said, anger seething through his words. "That's a nice nickname, queen of the bugs." Gundahar glared at her, as the atmosphere of the room began to change, into a murderous, cold, and hostile one. Gundahar's aura raidiating death to her. "Well, before I squash you like a bug, tell me one thing I don't know about you." Gundahar smiled to her, his smile looking fiendish. "I'm older than my parents." "Older... Than your parents? What?" Gundahar frowned, his aura going to a puzzled one instead of murderous. "Oh my gods, what have you done?!" Gundahar asked her, trying to figure it out. Satura slowly started to turn around in a sinister manner, her face slowly facing Gundahar's. She then jerked her head quickly to the side until she faced him, pressed her index finger to her lips, trying her best to look cutesy. "I'll never tell" she said and giggled. It all seemed very unnatural. "Bleh!" Gundahar shook his head, and hid behind a couch. "Stahp it! Stahp now!" Gundahar was watching her, wondering what the hell is going on. "What're you doing?! Stahp!" Satura relaxed and took on a more natural pose. For someone being known as a "queen" she always looks so very informal in her stance. "There, happy? Back to subject, i do believe that you mentioned something about squashing me like a bug?" "I-It was a joke..." Gundahar simply stated, shaking behind the couch. "C-Creepy bug..." he muttered under his breath. Satura sighed. "Such a shame. I half expected a fight to break out. Oh well, you can't have everything. Anyways, it's getitng late and most of the guild has gone to sleep, so I suggest that you do the same." Gundahar appeared on the couch, smiling. "No, let's talk for a while. What's going on around here? It's been chaos for a few days. Why?" Gundahar sneered at her.